


Feel Like I Have Known You (for a Long Time)

by Katokiari



Category: EXO (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Scarlet Hearts Ryeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katokiari/pseuds/Katokiari
Summary: Have you ever meet a stranger yet feel like they have been in your life forever? Someone said it's our history together in the past catching up with us and playing out in this lifetime.





	Feel Like I Have Known You (for a Long Time)

●○●○●

 

Hyeran looked up at the huge signboard, and the banner hung above it. _OPENING NIGHT OF GORYEO CAFE_. Hyeran squinted at the words, who the heck named a cafe after the Goryeo period? Hasn't the person in charge ran out of idea that they decided to name the cafe Goryeo? 

But then her phone buzzed and she reached inside her duffel bag, quickly reaching for her phone easily before she answered it without even looking at the ID caller. "I'm already in front of the place." She chuckled when she heard the voices on the other side. "I'll be inside in a second." She hung the call and reached out for the door, opening it and tried to spot her friends.

The cafe was quite cosy, neither too small nor too big, the space was just right and Hyeran loved the way the strong colors like red and black mixed but somehow they didn't come off very strong. Plus the colors somehow suit the Goryeo concept.

For an opening night, the cafe was quite crowded and she could see almost all tables were full. Hyeran then saw her friends sitting around a table near the small stage, smiling as she walked toward them. "Sorry I have to stay behind to close the academy." She apologized to her friends.

Jieun, Hana and Seohyun shook their heads, knowing how Hyeran was. "You should dress up a bit more, Hyeran-ah! Who knows you will find someone here!" Hana teased her, reaching out to pinch Hyeran's cheek. Hyeran pouted, she went there straight from the academy because the girls informed her late and she didn't have any dresses in her locker, just a denim jeans and her favorite flannel shirt.

"Don't tease her, we all know our Hyeran can get any guy she want because she is so cute," Seohyun patted her head lovingly, Jieun laughed along agreeing. Being the youngest among her group somehow made them treating Hyeran like she is the precious cinnamon bun and Hyeran despised that sometimes.

"I'm going to buy coffee. Do you guys want anything?" Hyeran took out her purse as she looked up. Hana, Jieun and Seohyun shook as they pointed at their drinks. Hyeran shrugged and stood up as she walked toward the cafe counter.

"Come back quickly, I will be singing later on the stage." Jieun smiled and Hyeran nodded. Of course, she wouldn't be missing Jieun's singing for the world.

She was checking on her phone if her father texted her, when she bumped into someone, shoulders brushing against each other. "Ah, sorry-"

_She heard him screaming and clinging on someone. Did she scared him off?_

_"Your Highness."_

_She looked up and smiled awkwardly, the bear fur hanging loosely on her forehead._

_"W-what are you?!" He stuttered. The male beside him looked at the two of them._

_"Eun hyungnim, she's the daughter of Grand General Park, Soondeok. You don't know her?"_

_He frowned, not showing any sign before his eyes widened. "Soondeok?!" His tone showed exclamation that he did remembered her._

_She rustled down from the stairs and went in front of him, abruptly taking off the bear fur she had on. "This fur..."_

_"Oh my God!" He scooted far behind._

_She casted her eyes anywhere but his face, stuttering before she spoke again. "I-I-It's for you."_

_"Was it you who scared me every year with bear fur?" He scowled. "Why would you do such a thing to me?!" He raised his voice._

_She panicked, that wasn't her intention. "Your highness! That's not it." She scooted closer, trying to explain, but he took a step back not wanting to get close to her. "That's not it." Another step back, his eyes didn't meet her._

_"Aish," He pushed away the bear fur on her hands, clearly didn't want the thing._

_She pouted sadly, took one look at him again before she turned away, dumping the bear fur on the closest person to her before she walked out of there sadly, shoulders hunched._

_"Ah! How could there be someone so frustrating?!" He huffed._

Hyeran blinked, that was so sudden and so unrelated. Why was she getting a weird flashback? 

But the man in front of her was looking at her too, eyes round and lips parted as if he was in confusion too just like Hyeran. Their eyes then met, and it felt like everything around them froze, all noises shut, and there were only just the two of them in their own world. 

"Hyun!" 

The man broke their eye contact, still in confusion.

"Hyun! Your iced Americano is done!" 

He then looked toward the counter, Hyeran noticed a tall and slender guy smiling at the male she just bumped into, in his hand was an iced Americano. "Urm, I'm sorry, I should be more careful." Hyeran's attention went to the male in front of her again. "Sorry again." He smiled apologetically and bowed before he went to the counter.

Hyeran composed herself, before she walked toward the counter too, smiling back when the said male smiled at her with his drink in hand and got lost among the crowd in the cafe. 

"Hi, welcome to Goryeo Cafe. What can i get you, my lady?"

Hyeran's eyebrow shot up, did the worker here had to use that pick-up line? It was kind of cheesy anyway. "Urm... An iced lemon tea, please." Hyeran smiled awkwardly.

"Will be done in a few minutes." The worker smiled as he took the money from Hyeran. Hyeran thanked him, gotten a sight of his name at the name tag as he went to the other side to prepare her drink. Junki. 

It was kind of weird that he was the only one working behind the counter for an opening night, but as she watched him working fastly and there wasn't a long line, maybe he was just an efficient worker then. "You man the counter alone?" Hyeran quickly covered her mouth, that was so sudden and it sounded rude.

The man stopped his work and looked at Hyeran, before he laughed and continued making Hyeran's drink. "I am not supposed to be alone but the other staff isnt here yet." He placed Hyeran's drink on the counter. "Some college stuff hold him up." He shrugged and smiled again at Hyeran.

Hyeran nodded as she took her drink. "Thanks." She smiled awkwardly and got away from the counter to go back to her friends. 

"You are just in time!" Hana said excitedly as soon as Hyeran took her seat. She was indeed on time to watch Jieun taking the stage, the set-up was simple; a microphone and few guitars lying on the wall behind. Beside the small stage was a man, another staff Hyeran guessed since he was waiting for Jieun's signal to start playing the music on the laptop in front of him.

Jieun's voice was so nice and soothing that Hyeran couldnt help but to sway along with her friends to the song Jieun was singing, smiling to each other as they cheering on Jieun. Hyeran smiled, looking around the cafe and caught the guy she bumped into when she was about to buy her drink.

He was closing his eyes, small smile on his face as he tapped his fingers on his thighs to the beat of the song Jieun was singing. 

He was beautiful and Hyeran couldnt help but to stare. 

_"I would have wanted to open the largest novelty goods shop in Songak. That was my dream." Eun sighed as he looked far._

_She smiled. "You can do that. We can go to Tamra and you should open a novelty good shop, Your Highness." She smiled wider. "I will teach martial arts."" Eun smiled at her words. Such a dream life, no worry and free from the palace._

_He chuckled. "Should we?" Seondeok nodded enthusiasttically. Eun smiled before he looked to his side to reach for something, quietly taking it out before he showed it in front of her._

_"Yes." She said suddenly, Eun's smile disappeared. Did she hated it? Seondeok looked at the incense pouch, pouting. "I'm sure Haesoo will like it."_

_Eun's eyebrows furrowed. "It's yours." He stuttered. Seondeok looked at him quickly. Eun opened his mouth to speak. "Yeonhwa was asking what kind of girl doesn't even have an incense pouch." Eun explained, before he shoved it onto Seondeok's laps. "Why are you embarrassing your husband?"_

_Seondeok was quiet, and looked sad. Eun was worried he hurted her. "Do you not like it?" He asked warily. Seondeok was still quiet. "That's strange." Eun frowned. "They say all pretty girls like it."_

_That turned Seondeok's head, she quickly looked at her husband. It was as if he said something that made her reacted that way._

_"I'm not saying that you are pretty." Eun quickly tried to explain himself. "Just that... lately..." Eun stumbled on his words as his wife still looking at him. "... you don't look so bad." Eun nodded. "I have some eye issues." He grinned._

_Seondeok smiled softly, before she leaned forward and cradled his jaw, before she kissed him on his lips. That silenced Eun._

_Their eyes met after she pulled away, Seondeok smiling while Eun had his eyes wide opened. "I understand what you are saying." She looked into his eyes. "Even flowers from pumpkin are still flowers."_

_That startled Eun, before he looked away and cleared his throat. "I want two sons and two daughters." Seondeok looked at him confusedly. "I won't have it any other way." Eun added._

_"Will kissing make me pregnant?" Seondeok asked curiously as she touched her lips. Eun looked at his wife in disbelief, but Seondeok was trying to figure something out. Eun smiled softly as he watched her._

_"It would have been nice to live like this from the beginning."_

_There was a regret laced his words._

_"Let's head inside." He stood up from his seat. Seondeok looked at him. "You will freeze to death before the king catches us." He started walking inside._

_Seondeok got up too, trying to chase him. "Wait! Am I with child right now?" She asked innocently._

_"Here." Eun smiled as he reached out his hand for her. He smiled more as Seondeok looked at his hand and face alternatively, before she smiled too and took his hand. Eun smiled as he led them inside toward their chamber._

"Hyeran!"

Hyeran snapped out of her thought. 

"Are you okay?" Seohyun asked in concern, Hana looked at her too with furrowed eyebrows. "You dazed for awhile there when Hana ask you something." Seohyun added.

Hyeran smiled a bit. What the heck happened to her? "I'm okay. Maybe just a bit tired. I teach 12 years old group today." She laughed in order not to let her friends worried. 

"They can be waywards." Hana sighed. "Just... don't be too hard on yourself, okay?" Hana patted her cheek. Hyeran smiled at her and they were back to concentrating on Jieun's second song now.

But Hyeran couldnt get over the images flashed on her mind moments ago.

Where were she? Why was she there with the guy? More importantly, why was she getting such flashbacks? What were all those supposed to mean?

●○●○●

"Look at him," Sunwoo nudged Sanho, who only chuckled as they watched Baekhyun taping his thighs along to the songs. Baekhyun had always loved music, occasionally performed on cafes and plays, aside from being a proud owner of a small corner toy store during the day. So when his cousins, Junki and Joohyuk said they were going to open a cafe and had people come to sing, Baekhyun had been eagerly waiting. 

"Hyun has always been in his own world whenever he get like this," Jonghyun and Haneul laughed slowly. "Anyway, where is Jisoo? I thought he is helping Junki hyung," Jonghyun asked his cousins. 

"The brat said he has important meet with his professor so he will be late." Baekhyun answered as he tore away from the stage and shifted his attention to his cousins.. "But I think Junki hyung is doing well alone." 

Junki was smiling as he served the customers, workig efficiently around the counters making drinks while keeping up with the new customers by chatting with them.

Sanho sighed wistfully. "I can't believe Grandpa let him quit his job at the company." They laughed at the oldest one, Sunwoo patting him at the back. "I have to do everything alone." Sanho frowned.

"Hyung-nim, the king who wears the crown has to bears the weight." Jonghyun laughed. Sanho pushed his shoulder jokingly in response, they were lucky that their table was a bit far from the stage or other customers going to give them some look. "Besides, you are the only one interested with business." Jonghyun added.

They nodded agreedly, it was true that Sanho was the only one who showed interest in business, there was no wonder that their Grandpa wanted him to take over the family business. Besides, they were content with their respective jobs. 

Jonghyun was an up and coming rising model and actor, Junki quitted his high-level position at their Grandpa's company to open the Goryeo Cafe with Joohyuk, Haneul was a writer, Sunho worked as a lawyer, Baekhyun owned a toy store and their youngest, Jisoo was still in college.

And being born into complex family like them, where love fall way behind wealth and power, they found strength in each other as cousins.

Baekhyun shifted his attention back to the girl singing on stage when the song started to change again, ignoring his cousins talks as he moved his body to the song. His eyes then caught the sight of the girl he bumped into, and he remembered the weird, sort of an out of body flashback he got. 

Baekhyun then saw her laughing at something her friends said, eyes crinkling prettily as she covered her mouth while she laughed, and then one hand pushing her long hair behind her ear.

_He remembered her hair cascading down, fell on his face as their eyes met and Eun couldn't help but to gawk at her beauty. She had clear skin, he wondered if her skin was as soft as it looked. Her pretty eyebrows and eyes, pretty nose and the shape of her lips._

_She was pretty, Eun admitted grudgingly._

Baekhyun frowned in confusion, clearly not expecting the sudden flashback hitting the back of his mind again. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Hyun, are you okay?" Haneul asked his cousin, the others were also looking at Baekhyun in concern.

Baekhyun looked up, before he smiled at them. "I'm okay, just think about something." He laughed. They seemed to believe him before they launched into talking about Sanho's potential fiancee that their Grandpa had been eagerly searching for, Baekhyun joining in before he tried to steal a glance at the girl again.

But their eyes met this time, and they felt it again. It felt like the time stopped, and there were just the two of them despite the noises around.

Baekhyun didn't know how to react, but then she slowly smiled at him. Baekhyun blinked few times before he smiled back. It wasn't long because they looked away from each other after then.

It felt right.

●○●○●

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be nice! Who knows it might encourage me to write a continuation ♡


End file.
